A birth day to always remember!
by yuki san1
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfiction I EVER wrote! My cousin Death had to help me with it! And this is also in 'Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Single Spark', and I will be continueing it here! OKAY! Today is Kagome's birthday, and so what does fate have in store for her?
1. Default Chapter

(AN: Hello, if any of you people reading this, I want to know if you go to 'Sesshoumaru and Kagome Single Spark'? Because if you do. There I am known as The Star Of Darkness. But I will never update there. I'll update it here. So don't flame me! Now THIS was really my first story I ever wrote! So tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: NO! For the thousandth time, I do not own Inuyasha and his friends! AND if you try to sue me. You'll get NOTHING!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha I wouldn't if I were you," the Buddhist priest warned.  
  
"Well, your not so don't try to stop me you lecher!" yelled a very unhappy hanyou in response.  
  
"Fine," Miroku commented under his breath, "but you'll get one hundred 'sits'"  
  
It was about 10:30 A.M Kagome had gone home three days ago with the promise of returning today, so the question pounding in Inuyasha's head was why wasn't she there yet? With that thought in mind he jumped into the Bone Eaters well and through time surrounded by blue.  
  
He leaped effortlessly out of the well, he ran to Kagome's house and jumped up to the window and slid it open, he was never fully prepared for the wave of cheery blossoms that was Kagome's scent, it hit him full force and almost caused him to loose his balance.  
  
He jumped silently from her windowsill to the soft floor she called a 'carpet', he shook Kagome, "Hey wench, wake up!" he commanded.  
  
Slowly Kagome opened her sleep filled eyes, she saw a blurred Inuyasha and couldn't tell what he was. *Since when did I have a red and white ceiling? * Suddenly realization hit her, she sat up and smiled, "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't fooled by her innocent act, "You said you'd come back today, wench, so get dressed now!" he commanded.  
  
"What? I just got back here two days ago!" Kagome countered still smiling.  
  
"It's been three days!" he yelled.  
  
"What day is it?" Kagome stood up and walked over to the calendar on her desk.  
  
"What's this?" Inuyasha asked and poked the calendar.  
  
Kagome walked into her bathroom, "It's a few pieces of paper that tell you the month, day and important dates, uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently, "Can I please, please stay another day?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" he yelled his voice reverberated off the walls of the room.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha please? Today is a very important day!" Her voice was hopeful and happy, with an innocence that refused to be upset today of all days.  
  
"NO!" without another word he picked her up and leapt out of her window and back through the Bone Eaters well, he knew she'd sit him eventually but not while he held her, she'd only end up hurting herself.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou greeted them at the other end.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-Sama, nice to see you." Miroku said.  
  
Shippou flung himself at Kagome and cried "KAGOMEEEE!" but Kagome took one step to the side and avoided the impact.  
  
"Hello everyone," She was still happy, and she didn't even 'sit' Inuyasha! "But do you remember what today is?" with a hopeful tone and the best smile she could come up with.  
  
"No, what is today?" Sango asked confused.  
  
Kagome's smile dropped into nothingness, Kagome walked to where everyone could see her, "You really don't remember, do you?" her voice for the first time that day showed hurt as she fought back tears.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha answered, "What is so important about you that I would want to remember?" Inuyasha snapped but regretted it by the look on Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome turned to her other friends desperate in the hope they may suddenly remember. No help, they all looked as confused as before and only seemed to be getting worse by the moment.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha eyes glowing with unshed tears, "I'm sorry you feel that way Inuyasha, but all I wanted was for you to remember my birthday." it took Kagome an emense amount of control not to cry as she stood there. Inuyasha didn't move he just looked down at her.  
  
Kagome turned on her heal and began to run as fast as she could into the forest, "I HATE you all!" came the pained voice of Kagome.  
  
Now realization dawned a pun them all.  
  
*~~~Flashback~~~*  
  
"You know what?" Kagome bound up to the rest of the group, but before any of them could answer she continued, "In exactly one month it will be my birthday! I'll be 16! Do you know what kinds of things I get to do then? I can't wait!"  
  
*~~~End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome was running as fast as she could through the forest, she hated them, she hated them all! They couldn't even remember her birthday!  
  
In her furry she was nearly blind barely dodging trees, she knew Inuyasha wasn't following her but ran still, that suddenly she tripped over something, a root? No, it wasn't a root, maybe it was just her own foot? She turned around without looking forward first and saw what had caused her to fall, Tensaiga!  
  
She quickly picked up Tensaiga and looked at it with utmost curiosity, she had never seen the master-healing sword so close before. A low growl sounded behind her and she turned to see who else, but the demon lord of the western lands prompt in a sitting position against a tree.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked fearfully as she stood, she could see the blood all over him, a large gash was across his right shoulder as well as a decently sized wound in the middle of his stomach exposing his muscular body.  
  
(AN: *Is backed in a corner trying to swat at Sesshoumaru fans with a broom* Back. Back I tell you! Ok Sesshoumaru fans back up and stop drooling and get your minds out of the gutters!)  
  
Even though she didn't favor the demon lord, she knew she had to help him after all he looked awful! "Are you okay?" Kagome asked her voice filled with ernest concern, but all she got for a reply was a snort that greatly resembled a 'feh' from Inuyasha.  
  
She took one step forward to see if he would move, since he didn't she decided to walk over to him. He began to growl louder than before and sent death glares that chilled Kagome to the bone, until she reached him.  
  
"Get away from me wench, you stink of my brother." he said the word brother as if it were a nasty curse word.  
  
"You can't move can you? She asked fearful, because if there was a demon that could do this to Sesshoumaru think of what it could do to Inuyasha and her friends! * What friends? Friends don't forget each other's birthdays! * A voice said in her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell her despair *This human never ceases to amaze and confuse me* he thought.  
  
"Well, I guess you can't move so I guess you need help." She said with an exhausted sigh, this was not the way she planned on spending her birthday! But Kagome had to admit, it could be interesting though!  
  
Kagome bent down and grabbed Sesshoumaru around the waist to help him stand, "Ok, wait right here, I'll go get my bike." she said and waited for his response.  
  
"What choice do I have?" he said with an un-amused tone.  
  
Kagome shrugged and ran back in the direction of the well, hopefully her friends wouldn't be there, it'd be really hard to explain the blood and Sesshoumaru's smell that Inuyasha was bound to pick up. *Dag why do I always have to be nice? * She asked herself.  
  
When she reached the well she was relieved to find her friends had gone and that they had left her bike. She quickly grabbed it and peddled back in the direction were Sesshoumaru waited.  
  
She got back to Sesshoumaru who didn't even give her so much as a second glance rather he stared un-amused at her bike.  
  
"What kind of witch contraption is that wench?" he asked her when she kicked the stand up next to him.  
  
"That's it!" She said angrily, "What is it with you two brothers, wench this wench that, girl come, bitch now?" she paused and pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru, "My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, get it? I'm not a wench! I'm not like that!" She turned quickly on her heals and stormed off only to be tripped by a root.  
  
"Oh really, is that so? If you're not a wench then why is it that you're showing me your undergarment?" he said sarcastically about the way her skirt came up to expose the white garment underneath.  
  
Kagome blushed and quickly pulled her skirt down in a rushed panic only serving to amuse Sesshoumaru further, "Were are you going?"  
  
"To take a bath, I'm half covered in your blood and sweaty and just plain dirty." she said without turning to look at him.  
  
"Well, at least you'll be clean." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome came back to the camp she got out her sleeping bag from her backpack and placed it around Sesshoumaru like a blanket.  
  
"Stupid wench, I don't need this to keep warm." he said with that same un- amused tone.  
  
"I'm still NOT a wench!" she yelled intentionally loud to hurt his sensitive elf like ears.  
  
He winced but said nothing, knowing she had yelled intentionally to hurt his ears. He snorted again but that was it.  
  
Kagome walked over to make a small fire, she wasn't to good at it but she still managed a warm flame with great difficulty. She dusted off her hands and looked over at Sesshoumaru grinning, she expected him to snort, stair un-amused say she was bad at it or something, what she wasn't expecting was that he had fallen into a dead sleep.  
  
She sighed and half crawled over to him, she got under the sleeping bag, *god I wish I brought another sleeping bag! * She thought before drifting off into dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to awaken, he looked up at the sky, *It's almost noon already, I never slept this late before...* about two minutes later Kagome woke up she was very warm and comfortable. What had made her so warm and comfy? She realized with a start just were she was all snug, or rather what she was all snug in. Sesshoumaru's tail...  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed and shot up *Omigod, how in the seven hells did I end up in Sesshoumaru's tail?! * She screamed in her head. She felt so stupid; she could have killed herself at that exact moment.  
  
"So you finally woke up," he said making it sound as if he'd been awake for hours.  
  
"H-How long have you been awake?" she asked with a stupid blush on her face.  
  
"A while now, I would have woken you up but it's bad luck to wake one who snores in their sleep." he lied. He enjoyed the way her already very pink face darkened to a crimson color.  
  
After Kagome got a hold on herself she helped Sesshoumaru stand again, by now he could walk slightly, very slightly and he almost caused them both to fall off the bike when she helped him up onto it.  
  
He grabbed her waist for support and Kagome again blushed as she began peddling towards Sesshoumaru's domain.  
  
Sesshoumaru could easily smell her embarrassment, *stupid human getting embarrassed over something so stupid as this. * he almost wanted to laugh, then a second taunting voice came into his head *you know you like it, don't deny it, I know!*  
  
He resisted the strong urge to growl at a voice he knew that only he could here.  
  
So for two days they traveled that way. Each day Sesshoumaru became more mobile and soon came to realize that the reason he found it so easy to sleep was because of Kagome's strong floral scent.  
  
One night he found he could easily move, he was almost completely healed now and had no reason to depend on the woman. So when she slept he stood and started to leave, he stopped not more that twenty feet from where he had left Kagome, he missed her scent being so strong around him. He missed it a lot.  
  
He shook his head, what was she? A mere human so he continued on then stopped again when that same voice from earlier answered his question. *You don't want to leave because you like her! * The voice teased *I do not! * He shouted in his head at the voice, *Yes you do! You want to hold her, you want to kiss her, you want to touch her, you want to hug her, you want to ugh ugh uhhhh! * The voice sang teasingly in his head. *I do not! Silence yourself before I rip you limb from limb! * He screamed in his head and growled low in his throat. *Oh DEAR! * The voice continued *You say you plan on committing suicide?! Oh my! That would get rid of me! I'll leave you for now, but be warned I WILL be back! *  
  
(If you couldn't tell, I'm TOTALLY obsessed with voices entering people heads! No, no, now there are none in mine! Well. Maybe. FINE, I DO!)  
  
Sesshoumaru growled again, but knew it mattered not, the voice would come back to taunt him sooner or later.  
  
He turned on his heals and headed back to the camp he didn't know why he decided to do that but once his legs decided to go he was helpless but to follow them.  
  
Now as he stood before the sleeping miko, he realized he couldn't just leave her there, and he did regrettably have a debt to pay. He picked her up in his tail and got onto her bike contraption, knowing also it was a great prize to keep and she'd be angry at him if he left it any way. He took off towards his domain.  
  
*~~~Kagome's dream~~~*  
  
It was sunset, the cool wind blew through her hair, as the twilight stars shown on the eastern horizon.  
  
There platted against the horizon sun, lost in one another's embrace. A kiss meant to be a secret, a secret from Kagome was being shown before her very eyes.  
  
A silent tear crept down her face as she found she could not tear her eyes from the scene before her.  
  
Her heart ached, as she knew kikyou's intent was an evil one, and Inuyasha was lost to it.  
  
*~~~End of dream~~~*  
  
Kagome woke with a start as she sensed a presence above her. She felt warm breathes a pun her face and knew the presence was a living one. She did something then almost out of habit she slapped it!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HUMAN! How dare you touch him let alone SLAP him!" came a crackle toad like voice, from a repulsive toad like creature she recognized to be Jaken!  
  
She looked at the toad in horror, if he was there and throwing a fit that meant- the person-she hit was... Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up gracefully, you would never be able to tell, by the way he stood, that he had been slapped him aside from the red handprint mark on one of his cheeks.  
  
"G-Gomen." she said flushing pink which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing instead he simply turned and a previously unseen kitsune appeared. They stood in silence for a moment and then Sesshoumaru left as the woman kit bowed. 


	2. Slpash war with a new friend!

(AN: Hello! Again. And ALWAYZ! Oh, and to 'Sexy Luna' yes, this IS my first story, and Death had to help with my grammar and stuff. So from NOW ON I will write like how I usually write! All confusing? Yes I know, I WARNED you about that!!! Thank you, ALL OF YOU, who reviewed! Especially 'AW', you're my FIRST reviewer! I give a special thanx to you!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to? Need I always repeat saying the hurtful words that I hate to say? Wah! I don wanna! Please don't make me say this! *Sees angry audience* *sigh* FINE! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!  
On with the story!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello. My name is Akeama. And it's a pleasure to meet you." The kitsune named Akeama said politely.  
  
"H-Hello. My name is Kagome." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Hello Kagome-Sama, how can I serve you?"  
  
Kagome's eye twitched at being called 'Sama'. "Um please just call me Kagome. And do you know where I can get to a hot spring of something? I'm kind of dirty." Kagome asked looking down at herself.  
  
"Yes, you can go. But my lady would you like to acquire a new kimono that isn't so.revealing? And appropriate?" The kitsune named Akeama asked as her tail swished back and forth.  
  
Kagome was about to say that there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing, but she didn't want to be rude. "Yes, thank you, that would be very nice." Kagome said as she flashed a friendly smile at Akeama.  
  
"The bath is this way." Akeama said as she grabbed Kagome's right hand and dragged her across corridors and by many doors. That is until they came to a big door that had strange symbols that Kagome could not figure out how to read it.  
  
The kitsune woman pushed pass the doors, revealing a beautiful sight.  
  
There was hot springs everywhere! But they were small, which meant that they were only meant for about two people. But in the center was a huge hot spring. Now many people could fit in there. All around the edges of the hot springs were fields of roses. Different types of roses, white, pink, red, purple, and many other colors.  
  
"Wow, this place is pretty." Kagome said in awe. Looking from one place to another.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Akeama said with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"I know that this might be a stupid question.But do you want to bathe with me?" Kagome asked hopefully. She wanted to have company in a big place like this.  
  
"Oh, no! I am not worthy!" Akeama said looking like she had been offered to sit on a Kings throne.  
  
"Please? It would make me happy.And I want to get to know you better, you seem really nice." Kagome said, giving her the 'dreaded puppy dog eyes' look.  
  
Akeama could have sworn that Kagome looked like a four-year-old eyeing candy that a parent would not give her. "Okay, but please do not tell the master this.He can become a passive aggressive when he is in a good mood."  
  
Kagome squealed with delight. And grabbed Akeama's had and plunged into the hot spring in the center of the room. (AN: Yes, I mean literally PLUNGED into the hot spring!)  
  
"What about our clothes? Now they're all wet." Akeama said as she stifled a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Ya know what I always say?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never worry about what is insured for the future, just have as much fun in the present!" Kagome said as she splashed Akeama with water.  
  
Akeama yelped, but didn't do anything. She just looked down, like she had don something wrong.  
  
"Um.You're supposed to splash me back. It's called a water fight. One person splashes a person, and the other person splashes them back. It's for fun." Kagome said as she sent a little wave over to Akeama, who looked up, and splashed Kagome back.  
  
"Like this? How much force do you use Kagome?" Akeama asked with big eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Splash back as hard as you can! That's what a water war is all about!" Kagome yet again splashed Akeama back.  
  
Akeama giggled, and splashed as hard as she could, and Kagome yelped and splashed. This continued until they decided to actually wash themselves.  
  
"I think I found myself a new friend!" Kagome laughed.  
  
Akeama looked over at Kagome with surprised eyes. She had never been someone's friend before. It was forbidden to talk to the other servants, let alone make friends!  
  
"What? Never had a friend before or something?" Kagome then noticed the tears streaming down Akeama's face. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she hugged Akeama.  
  
"Y-Yes. It's that I was never treated as an equal to someone before. You see, Sesshoumaru-Sama forbidden us to even talk to other servants, let alone make friends." Akeama sniffled.  
  
"But what about when you weren't his servant? Surely you had friends then, didn't you?" Kagome asked sadly.  
  
"No, I was born in the castle and ever since I was old enough to walk, I helped with chores.I never had any friends." Akeama broke down and cried, with Kagome hugging her affectionately.  
  
"Shh.It's okay, I'm your new friend now. You won't ever be alone ever again, I promise."  
  
"Are you s-sure? I-I mean, I'm surely not worth it."  
  
"Shh, now. Everybody deserves to have friends." Kagome said as she stroked the kitsune woman's orange red hair. "Hey, I know something that will cheer you up.Just think about how funny Jaken would look wearing a girls kimono. Wouldn't that be funny?" Kagome giggled.  
  
Akeama couldn't help but to giggle alongside Kagome, her new friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Uh. . Sorry if this chapter was so short! I'm sick right now! Damn the cold that makes me feel miserable! Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'll make Jaken FRENCH kiss you.*Shudders* eww. That's just plain gross! Yah, and um, please review! I'm begging you! See I'm on my knees! *Kneels*  
  
Oh, and if you want to be a servant in my story, then review:  
  
Name:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
What kind of servant (Like what kind of demon you want to be, or you could be a human, but NO hanyo's!):  
  
Personality:  
  
And any other information I might want to know!:  
  
I want details people!  
  
Ja Ne ^_^=! ) 


End file.
